Touch of a Lonely Heart
by GoatChrist-chan
Summary: The two rivals clash, but the battle quickly turns into something Naruto would never have expected... the deadly gift Sasuke presents him with puts the blond through hell. SasuNaru YAOI, consented rape (as well was the usual kind in chp 2 XD), angst! Plz
1. Painful bliss

HEHEHE! Hiya everybiody, i finaly put my my first fanfic! Its a little graphic (YAOI! ;3,), so plz bear w/ me k thx!11 note tha flamers will be given to shark-dude for LUNCH SO PLZ NO FLAMEZ K! Im only stating out as a fanfic writer and OMG IM SO PROUD! XD falls over owww... itaaaiiiiii!

Itachi gives cookie

GC-chan: Aww, ita-chan, u r the only one who understands me! waaaaaaaaaaaaah!1 (crys)

Itachi: …foolish little GoatChrist. You do not hate enough. (glare)

GC-chan:( (sniff)

**NOTE:** THIS IS AU, NARUTO AND SASUKE ARE STILL GENNIN AND SASUKE DIDNT LEAVE YET! YAOI! BOY ON BOY! WHEEEE! DONT LIKE, DONT READ!

**DISCLAIMER:** naruto and sasuke aren't mine. They belong to the manga creator guy, bishimoto. (hawt!1)

**ALSO!**

"speech"

_thoughts_

GOT IT? K!

Now on with the show!

§§§§

* * *

Touch of a Lonely Heart

_By GoatChrist-chan_

It was a day like any other in Konohagakure. (Hidden Village of the Leaf)

It was early spring, and the sakura trees coloured everything pink. Everywhere in the village, ninjas went about their business, enjoying the warmer air. One particular young ninja, however, hardly noticed the change in the winds and the beautiful canopy.

Uzumaki Naruto was training. Beads of sweat formed on his brow as he pushed himself to his limits on an isolated training ground.

"Sasuke-teme…" he muttered every time one of his shuriken hit its mark. The pale brat had made him look a fool in front of the entire class today… again.

_Damn that Sasuke… I'll get him one day…._ Naruto thought as he furiously kicked one of the logs that were stationed at the training ground. _I'll get him and teach him a lesson for being an arrogant, stuck-up, sexy son of a bitch!_

Naruto froze between two punches.

_Oh my god… I didn't just think "sexy", did I? No, not of Sasuke-teme! He's just an annoying, snobbish, cute little upper-class brat!_

Naruto paused again. He was beginning to panic.

_He's not cute! He's not cute! He's absolutely gorgeous NO, not that either! I hate him! _

The blonde genin returned to beating the piece of wood. Yet, somehow, the image of Sasukes feminine hands exploring his body was impossible to exorcise.

This unnerving chain of thought made it difficult for him to concentrate, and Uzumaki soon decided to take a break. He sat down on the soft grass and leaned his back against a tree, letting his gaze wander over the sky.

"So… Spring came, at last…" the vulpine boy murmured. Then his heart raced as his rest was interrupted by a familiar "hmph" from behind. Getting to his feet to confront his rival in the blink of an eye, Naruto glared angrily at Sasuke, who was loitering towards him.

"So this is where you're hiding… What are you doing, dobe?"

"I'm training! So I can show everyone I'm a better ninja than you!"

Their eyes met. For a moment, the tension was so high little jolts of lightening could almost be seen. Then Sasuke started advancing on Naruto, with a strange gleam in his eyes that Naruto didn't recognise. It almost looked like… But it couldn't be, it couldn't be _that_!

Narutos eyes widened in shock as Sasukes lips forced themselves onto his, heat building as their mouths joined, tongues clashing. Sasuke gently toyed with the first row of his teeth, then insuitivly, forcefully - not so violent as to be painful, pushed his tongue far into Narutos now accepting mouth, a hint of what was to come. Naruto couldn't help but becoming violently aroused at the raven-haired boys dominating ways. After a few moments, far too short for Narutos liking, yet almost an eternity long, when the ticking of the clock was lost amidst the beating of his heart; Sasuke broke the kiss, a thin string of saliva connecting his delicately pointy little tongue with Narutos full lips.

"I think it's obvious who's the better ninja..." Sasukes voice was slower than usual, each word was heavy and rolled of his lips, enchanting Naruto with the insinuitive, fiery lust hidden in his voice and eyes.

Naruto was unable to move, his mind paralysed as his body took control and he pushed his head upwards to kiss Sasuke again. He never reached the Uchihas lips, as the other boys slender hand struck an icy grip around his neck, forcing him onto the ground again. Naruto struggled only half-heartedly.

"Sasuke... let me go... Stop, I..."

The dark-haired boy put a finger over his lips, and smiled in his usual self-confident, cold manner.

"You don't really want that, do you? Naruto..." he leaned over and gingerly licked the blondes silky cheek. "... you taste like miso..."

Suddenly, so fast his hands appeared blurred, he undid the zipper which held together Narutos jacket, and pulled the now open overall behind the blue eyed boys back, effectively locking his arms.

"Your Kage Bunshin won't save you now, Naruto. You can't stop me from getting what I want from you..."

Naruto shivered as Sasukes fingers found their way in under his black t-shirt, gently tracing the outlines of the blondes supple muscles, lingered around his belly-button, then upwards - to his chest; the cold fingertips gently touching his nipples, which caused almost electric jolts of pleasure to run down his spine to his hips. The arousal building within him grew with each passing moment when the beautiful, dark haired Uchiha boy tickled Narutos perfectly tanned skin with his hot breath. The musky scent of Sasukes own arousal filled Uzumakis nostrils, enchanting him, bedazzling him, made him dizzy from desire of the other boys steaming embrace.

He hardly even noticed as Sasuke tore away his T-shirt, but the whiskered youth was called back to the real world when his rivals tongue danced over his neck, soft, warm lips touching his throat as the raven haired adolescent placed a kiss close to Narutos jugular vein which made him tremble with erotic anticipation. Sasuke noticed that the other boys body was sufficiently stimulated, and wasn't about to let the excitement go to waste. With nimble fingers, he undone Narutos trousers and slid his hand in, enjoying the soft, hairless skin of his loins. The blonde panted as the stronger youth toyed with his ripe member. Beads of sweat forming on his naked body, his eyes were unfocused from the extreme pleasure when he took in the perfect beauty of Sasuke smirking, as he moved down towards Narutos sex, The Uchiha lowered his head towards the stiff instrument, and gingerly licked its blood-filled tip. Naruto panting from the stimulation, Sasuke continued to lick it with great fervour, his saliva wettening the erect manhood, until he allowed it to slip between his delicate, soft lips and into his mouth.

Naruto almost fainted from the intense pleasure. He had never experienced anything like this, when he with trembling, uncertain fingers explored his own body, and not one of his dreams about the dark-haired noble boy had contained even a hint of the overwhelming joy the mouth he had so often longed for to kiss him, could bring. Before long, Narutos vision blurred as he reached his climax. A few moments later he opened his glossy, sapphire eyes, and saw Sasuke, smirking, gingerly licking the last few drops of semen from his slender fingers.

"Sweet, sweet Naruto..." he said with an evil grin. "You didn't think it was over already, did you?"

Naruto didn't have time to answer before Sasuke covered the blonde's mouth with his own, and Naruto could feel his own salty taste in the Uchiha's mouth.

"Now, let's try this..." Sasuke murmured as he with a firm but gentle grip turned Naruto over onto his belly. The Nine-Tails vessel was still too exhausted from his violent climax, and only whimpered out a half-hearted protest as the dark haired boy forced his hips up and face down to the ground. There was a brief rustling as Sasuke used his Summon Lube Technique to create a small can of lube on Naruto's back.

"Sasuke no yaro" ("Sasuke you bastard") Naruto panted. "What the fuck are you... ahn!" He was interrupted as the obsidian eyed boy moved in and pressed his smooth, milky white body against the sun-kissed blonde, and caressed his throat with talented hands before plunging two fingers into Narutos mouth, enjoying the warm dampness and smiling at the feeble sounds of protest that escaped those lovely, full lips.

Naruto couldn't resist grinding his body against Sasuke as the older boy tickles his ear with his razor-sharp tongue, trailing it down his neck and leaving a steaming, wet trail of burning lust, causing the boy with the azure eyes to gasp - he needed more. He need so. Much. More.

The Uchiha, sensing his victim trembling, decided to take Narutos suffering to the next level.

"It looks like you want something, Naruto-chan" he whispered into the tanned ear beneath his thin, soft lips; stressing the suffix he knew would be humiliating to the independent young ninja. This was only the start, soon his rival would BEG him to touch him always, and cry from joy when Sasuke used and abused him as a rich mans boy toy.

"So, tell me what you want, kawaii Naruto-chan..." Sasuke murmured, slowly dragging his fingers from Narutos mouth onto his back, where he drew little circles, ever lower.

Whilst trying not to moan, Naruto made a desperate attempt to regain his facade of strength.

"I-I don't... want anything... from you, d-dattebayo!" He panted heavily, the words seemed pale and both he and the stronger youth knew it was a lie.

Sasuke surpressed his smile in order to bury his white, pointy teeth in the blondes soft neck, while his left hand found its way to the underside of Narutos body. He traced the outlines of the skinny boys torso, feeling his way down to his waist and below.

"Oh, but I think you do..." he smirked as his hands once again found Narutos boyhood.

Ocean blue eyes widened in shock as Uzumaki couldn't resist gasping loudly as Sasuke touched him. He cursed his treacherous body for being so weak and submissive to the nobles advances.

The raven haired boy suddenly let go of his victims anticipating, already dripping instrument, causing the weaker boy to whimper at the loss of the overwhelming sensation, and let his slender fingers wander to the rosy nipples. Naruto cried out as the soft touch of a butterfly's wings became a violent pinch on his sensitive chest.

The sweet torment causing his entire body to tremble, overrun by feelings he never thought would haunt him, his breathing ragged and wheezing, the Kyuubi kid desperately tried to resist his rivals conquest of his young body.

Meanwhile, Sasukes other hand began an arduous journey along Narutos spine, down to the small of his back, whilst stopping every now and then, making little playful circles causing the little hairs on the smooth back to stand on end.

Between the rough treatment of his nipples, and the feathery touch along his back, the blondes perfectly tanned face became increasingly flustered, yelps of pain and pleasure escaping his lips, he failed to surpress a low, long moan from the back of his throat, which made the onyx haired boys gaze burn with even more intense lust and desire.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself... dobe." Sasuke murmured into the trembling boys neck, his hot breath playing over the soft skin and sending icy shivers down his victims spine.

Naruto was about to force a reply through his already sore throat, when he realised that those delicate, manicured fingers he had come to love and loath in these few heavenly moments, this hellish eternity; had already made their way down to his backside, and venturing further still. His eyes widened in shock as he realised where Sasukes skilled fingers were heading.

"Sasuke, what are you... yamete!" ("please stop") he gasped, panic temporarily overtaking the extreme pleasure. "Yame-" he was cut short as the Uchiha plunged a finger deep into the struggling boys virginal entrance.

Even though the lubricant eased the friction, the shock almost made him pass out - the shock of having Sasuke explore his body with those very fingers he had dreamt of so often.

The tanned blonde cried out in agony and ecstasy, but the dominant avenger bent forward, forcefully lifted Uzumaki's chin and silenced him with a wet kiss, as his finger plunged even deeper.

"It... feels weird..." Naruto panted when the stronger boy broke the kiss.

"Shhh" Sasuke whispered into his boytoy's little ear "you'll begin to like it very soon, dobe... Take it from me."

Naruto didn't have the time to respond as the finger suddenly crooked, and hit a certain little bundle of nerves, sending shockwaves of pleasure through Naruto's inexperienced body.

He was overwhelmed with pleasure and could only think of how much more he wanted, but the pale adolescent seemed to read his mind, and a second finger joined the first.

Still dazed from the intense feeling, the vulpine boy merely whimpered as the two fingers inside of him began to perform little scissoring movements. His whimpering excalated as the sensations ran through him, and Sasuke put on a wry grin.

"How much more of this can you take?" he asked, enjoying the position of dominance.

"I..." Naruto panted, beads of sweat running along his slender body. "I won't lose to you... d-datteba-... -yo..."

Sasuke greedily devoured his mouth once again, his obsidian eyes locked with his victims sapphire ones.

"But you already have lost to me... now ask for it!" he growled, finding Narutos sensitive spot again, tapping it lightly.

Naruto blushed violently and, turning away, gave an inaudible mumble. Sasuke smiled triumphantly.

"What did you say, dobe?" he said, emphasising each word with little movements inside of the tanned blondes slim body.

"... please..."

"I didn't HEAR you!" the sulky avenger roared and pressed Narutos nerv bundle with both his fingers, fiercly assaulting the vulpine boys most sacred place.

"Ungh... Ahn! Please... Ngah... Please fuck me raw...! please..."

He was interrupted as the ninja genius forcefully lifted the vulpine face to his own and kissed him hungrily. The blushing boy whimpered as the fingers inside him were removed and sasuke broke the kiss, tiickling Narutos tear-streaked face with his hot breath.

"I knew youd bow to me sooner or later, Uzumaki..." Sasuke said as he repositioned himself.

Naruto tried to argue, but the feral lusts rising quickly inside of him only premitted him a low moan, as desires he never thought he would feel... especially for another man... filled his young body, unkown feelings that burned inside his boyish form, begging to be let out.

The realisation dawned on him, that this was his rival, pressing his hot body against narutos; his nemesis forcing him down, onto the ground in total defeat. He began to struggle, causing the heir to the Uchiha fortune to grunt in annoyance before violently pinning the foxy boys arms to the ground with his own, exquisitly pale ones.

"Hold still, you little communist whore!" Sasuke spat in his ear before sinking his white teeth into Narutos silky shoulder, drawing blood and licking it up. Pain wracked his lithe body, as panic began to grow faster in his chest. He arched his back. Struggled to breath. Then, finally, let out a cry of pain and ecstasy as he felt the obscene hardness plunge into his virginal entrance, challenging his tightness with a grotesquely large, throbbing presence that filled him, burned him, completed him; froze him to the core of his being and made him into nothingness and everything as each and every sensation imaginable coursed through his mind in an instant, leaving him with one single feeling: that of being filled by that one person who had claimed him as his own, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Ngh... so tight... " the raven haired youth whispered after sheathing himself completely.

Naruto chipped his breath and tried to focus, but Sasukes slow, gentle movements inside of him made him dizzy ,weak tried to make words come out of his dry throat...

"Sasuke... doushite..." ("Sasuke... why?")

Sasuke leaned forward and tickled Narutos ear lobe wiht his hot breath.

"Because i know you want it dobe... I've seen your lustful eyes searching for mine during missions... And you know this is what you really want... youre a little slut, Naru-chan!"

"What? I haven't..." naruto started but was cut short when Sasuke impaled him completely in a single, violent thrust. Naruto gave a deafening shriek of pure agony. It hurt so fucking much! It hurt worse than anything he'd ever felt before - it hurt even more than the time when Sasuke jabbed his arm through HIS FUCKING RIBCAGE.

Naruto screamed until his throat was sore, to Sasukes amusement.

"Naruto... Urusai!" ("Naruto... Shut up!") he said coarsely, his harsh command belying a sadistic grin as he pressed Narutos face into the ground, muzzling the cries. As Sasuke pounded him mercilessly the screams gave way to quiet whimpering and sobs of pain, both the pain of ultimate defeat and of being invaded by his rivals hot, pulsing hardness.

"Say you like it!" Sasuke grunted in the vulpine boys ear while hammering the tanned body.

"Dai... kirai da..." ("I hate it") Naruto whimpered causing obsidian eyes to narrow.

"Are you sure about that... Naru-chan?" the Uchiha prodigy growled, reaching below the slim boys body, finding his rock hard flute with pale, expert fingers.

"NO! Stop don't do this to me...! UAAHH!" Narutos mind exploded in lights and colours as the stronger boy touched him, inside and out, and within moments Uzumaki reached his second climax for the evening.

"Hmph. Looks like you really did like it..." Sasuke smirked as his victim emptied his load over the ground, his white juice mingling with the crimson liquid trickling down his silky loin.

Narutos numbed mind was slowly being awakened as Sasuke redoubbled his own efforts, taking the Kyuubi kid with senseless force, wracking his barely developed body to the limits of pain and pleasure in this forced union with hate and love mixing in their body fluids as Uchiha fucked Uzumaki, genius possessing drop-out with his erection, himself being possesed by his need to dominate the whimpering, dazed boy.

"I've always despised your bright smile, Naruto! I've always known that there has to be a shadow where theres a light and that I'm the shadow of your smile!" Sasuke hissed, beads of sweat forming on his brow as he plowed the weaker boy. "I've always wanted to see you broken, always dreamt of breaking you, Naruto! Of taking you and making you mine, turning you into my plaything! If I can't even beat you, how can I beat my brother? I must destroy you thoroughly naruto, like he did to me! I must dissolve you, hurt you, break you, turn you into my little whore!" His breath becoming erratic, Sasuke began foaming at his mouth as he felt himself nearing climax. "So I'm gonna pass on a little gift my brother gave me, UZUMAKI WHORE! And this gift is meant for you and you alone! It is a curse I've saved especially for you, and I'll make sure you never give it to anyone else; my last requiem!"

Sasuke plunged himself entirely into Naruto, and reached his peak. His hot seed flowed deep into the blonde, fast and hard, causing his tanned body to tremble and dragging a shriek from his parched throat. Sasuke beat his hips against Narutos, an insane light in his dark eyes.

"RECEIVE MY AIDS!"

* * *

WHEE, so what did u think? I know I'm ebul to naruto but i like it when hes suffering! XD hes so cute!1 awwwww! hugs naruto plush Plz R&R, onegai! puppy eyes I give u itachi cookie!1 and hugs! I'll write soonm more i promise! So tell me what u thought of the first chapter, if u liked it! Any qyuestions will be answer in teh end of next chapter i promise! ;D 


	2. Our Eternal Darkness

Hiyaaaa issa me again, GC-chaaaaaaaan! i'm back w/ ch 2 now! I got many bad reviews 4 teh last chappie bcz naruto got AIDS, but dun worry, its just a part of the plot really, k! XD an all of u ppl who gave me good reviews, THANK U! MWAH! I LUV U!  
I was gunna write a oneshot first but when i reached teh later parts of the smut (i was liek really worked up an all, my first attemetp writing YAOI ;;;;;;;) i was like "NOOO!1! i dun want it to end this quickly!" so i kinda flipped out and was like "YES! ANGST!"  
And to you who don't like it, u cant just pertend teh illness doesn't exist!1 there are many ppl out theere w/ AIDS! And I think its very likely it happened in the series bcz i mean, itachi is ovbiously screwing saske's brains out, right! an itachis really ebul and hates suasuke, so he couldve done it!

BUT WE ALL LURV 'IM ANYWAYS 'CAUSE HE'S OUR LITTLE ITA-CHAN!

Newayz, soooooo... sasuke raped naruto and finds out hes HIV-positive... what'll happen next! This chappie will be kinda angsty, but plz forgive me cuz i was kinda feeling down sooooooo... sweatdrops PLEASE REVIEW! ONEGAI!

"speech"

_thoughts_

"**_Kyuubi speaks_**" 

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, the awrsome Bishimoto-sama does! XD I only wrote this fanfic! ENJOY!

**Touch of a Lonely Heart, Chapter Two – Our Eternal Darkness**  
_By GoatChrist-chan_

There was only darkness surrounding him again.

Darkness and cold.

Desperately, the young boy tried to reach out to someone, anyone, but found himself waking up alone once again, shivering with fear for the unknown cruel darkness that he deep inside knew would come to claim his body sooner or later.  
His breathing was ragged, his eyes unfocused; the face that used to be the brightest in Konohagakure (Hidden Village of the Leaf) was hardly recognisable anymore, as the medical treatment had taken its toll, forcing the very will to live out of the youth.

Uzumaki Naruto slowly sat up, still grasping the piece of paper he'd fallen asleep clutching to his chest; his very own death note. The tears that soaked the note by the time he passed out had thankfully dried up, but that would not change its contents; the Uchiha boy had indeed decided to take him with him into infinity.  
Every time Naruto closed his eyes, he could see the raven-haired beauty standing in front of him, smirking that "I'm better than you"-smirk before walking away from him, and every time he asked himself...  
_Why! Sasuke- teme, if you hated me so much, why couldn't you just tell me face to face? I just wanted to be your equal, I wanted to beat you fair and square... why did you do this to me? How could you leave me here to rot in the hellish darkness dephts of my soul, why didn't you tell me anything? Why, you bastard!_

Naruto was close to breaking down again, his entire body shook violently, and he hugged himself in a desperate attempt to calm down. "Kyuubi..." he whimpered pathetically; "Damn fox, why won't you answer? Please... help me..."  
Only silence greeted him, and the endless pit of dark nothingness that seemed to be feeding on his soul every minute seemed to grow with each passing moment. He wanted his very being to disappear with it, but the pain of Sasuke's betrayal was all that he had left, and he didn't want to let go of it.  
Silent tears ran down his face as he once again glanced at the note in his hand; his empty eyes once widened in delayed realisation and he shuddered before tearing it in two, sinking back into the soft pillows of his sickbed from the mental exhaustion .

"Sasuke-teme... come back..." his voice was unsteady and his back trembled with held-back sobs "...at least come back and finish what you've started..."  
He weakly let his hand drop. The strips of paper fell to the floor, like snowflakes from the pitch-black, cold winter sky.

INSIDE OF NARUTO'S CONSCIOUSNESS (author's note: yea i know its cheesy but i coudn't come up w/ anything else XD)

"_**Hey, gaki**_."

The blonde stirred slightly.

"**_You are the one who called for me, the least you can do is answer when I call out to you, pathetic mortal,_**" the demon fox growled with a hint of irritation in his low, growling voice.

Naruto opened his eyes. He was in front of the gate again, and those huge crimson orbs were once again staring at him, glowing intently as if they would be able to pierce though his very soul... or rip him to shreds.

_It wouldn't surprise me if the fox COULD do that..._ Naruto thought bitterly before summoning his courage to speak. Before he managed to say anything, however, he was interrupted by the demon...

"**_Before you even ask, NO, there is nothing I can do to help you._**"

"What are you talking about!" Naruto blurted out, the tears returning as he felt the panic well up inside of him; "If I die, you do down with me, dattebayo! You helped me fight before, you even healed me when I had a HOLE THOUGH MY FUCKING RIBCAGE! Why can't you help me now! Answer me, ANSWER ME, FOX!"

Nine-tails' blood-red eyes narrowed into slits and Naruto could feel the ground beneath him tremble as the demon's growl turned into a roar. He suddenly realised the cage was no more, and that the Kyuubi had him pinned down onto the ground, his warm breath tickling the small strands of hair on his neck. Naruto's heart raced and he found it difficult to breathe.

"**_Listen up, you little pinko slut! This is all your fault! You were the one who lusted for the Uchiha boy even though you knew that you were from different social classes!_**" the Kyuubi spat, effectively locking the now-scared-shitless Naruto in his demonic gaze, the firey blaze pouring from behind those ancient eyes illuminated his tear-streaked face.

The demon lowered his head, and Naruto could feel the entity moving around him, its hot breath tickling his face and his neck, lingering there for awhile before the fox' low voice continued, now considerably calmer.

"**_You little bitch. I never asked to be sealed inside of such a weakling, and if I could do something about this, I would. However...!_**" Naruto could feel the demon's breathing quickening;

"**_You got fucking AIDS! You're going to DIE you baka, I don't know how to cure it, and there's noting I can do but dying with you! All because YOU couldn't resist the touch of that upper-class brat Uchiha who despises you so much! Your own foolishness makes you deserving of such a humiliating death!_**"

It felt as if all the blood had drained from the blonde's face. His last hope was the fox helping him out, but when he felt the pressure of the fox' weight (author's note: he's kinda big, you know? ;;;;) on top of him, as well as the thick essence of fear the fox emitted, he realised that there truly was no way out.

He had long ago stopped crying and was now blankly staring at the figure in front of him. Kyuubi gazed back, seemingly interested in what the boy would do now.

"**_I will speed up the progress for you - that way, we'll both suffer less, and your worthless whining will end quicker._**" The fox added before getting off the youth, mending with the shadows once again.

END OF DREAM SEQUENCE

He woke up screaming, the cold sweat trickling down his lithe body, the damp sheets sticking to him. They reminded him of a shroud, and for a moment he panicked, trying desperately to get out of them.

Standing on wobbly legs beside his bed, a wave of self-loathing suddenly welled up inside of him - he felt disgusting, weak, worthless.

He remembered the challenging sparkle in Sasuke's eyes each time each time they used to spar; that sparkle could lit his very soul, awakening a pulsing, maddening desire inside of the young shinobi which had been vaguely present from the day they first met; it was a bond stronger than anything Naruto had ever experienced.  
The memory was then replaced by another; how that particular gleam had changed before his very eyes, transforming into something else on that day, something he couldn't comprehend until it was all over and the scenes had already been replayed a dozen times in his mind.

Uchiha Sasuke _loathed_ him.

He felt like he was suffocating, like his being was getting devoured by darkness. He needed to get out of his own skin, out of himself; frantically he began tearing off his pyjama top, which was quickly followed by the pants.

As he stood there, shivering from the cold, he caught a glimpse of his scrawny figure in the reflection of the hospital window. The illness had already managed to take its toll on his features; the pale skin, the watery, unfocused eyes which seemed to have lost their previous brilliance since long ago... he'd lost a lot of weight, and the few people who had bothered to visit him since 'the incident' (the visitors had mainly consisted of Iruka and Kakashi – Sakura had visited briefly, but she quickly excused herself with a disgusted look on her face) hardly seemed to recognise him in his sickening run-down form.

Suddenly, pain wracked his body, and he sank down to his knees, coughing violently. He became aware of the taste of iron accompanied by a damp warmth; as the seizure stopped, he raised his raised his trembling hand, afraid of what he knew was there.

The moonlight cascaded over his naked body, causing his skin to appear deathly white, and the stains of blood were darker than the deepest shadows. In his dazed state of mind, all he could think of was the beautiful contrast between his bright skin and the dark decay that rested beneath it.

"I bet Sasuke only saw this, all along..." he mumbled to himself, smearing the blood on his chest, fascinated by its thin texture. He'd seen his own blood many times during missions, but this was different. This was the blood of his soul; and it was as dark as the deepest depths of Hell.

The tears welled up uncontrollably once again; _Why did this have to happen to me?_

Had he not suffered enough already? Had he not been shunned enough by the entire village since the day he was born? Had he not endured the first twelve years of his live without knowing the love of a parent – or of a friend?

Was it not enough that the scourge of ninjakind stubbornly lived on within his body?

But... maybe that was it.

What if the force never intended him to live on, if the plan was to let the Kyuubi die with the weak infant? But he survived; and with him, the demon that had nearly destroyed the village. Didn't he _deserve_ the hate and spite he had suffered for selfishly refusing to die?

It was probably he who had been sick all along, and continuing that train of thought, was it not he who had corrupted Sasuke with his unnatural desire?

Had he not been the one to lust for his teammate all of those years?

Because of him, the Devil lived – and now he was dying in the Devil's disease.

A fitting end for his wretched existence, Naruto conceded. He curled up in a corner to sleep, waiting for the end. But for the first night in his life, he suffered the pain of sickness, and the rest he longed for eluded him.

He did not know how many hours he had laid there before he sensed someone's presence. It was a chakra signature he knew but too well, but the possibility of _that person_ being there seemed so unlikely he had to actually see it to believe it.

However, the moment he looked up and found himself lost in those dark, unreadable eyes, he knew it did not matter what he chose to believe.

Once again Sasuke abruptly invaded his mouth, but this time, more than shock coursed through Naruto's bleeding heart. The conquering tongue was removed in due time, and the sapphire eyes, having lost all their glow, turned to the full moon, drinking its icy illuminance as the avenger youth violently tended to Narutos trembling body.

His touch was different this time. He no longer hid his loathing, any pretensions of giving the demon vessel pleasure were gone. All that was left was his hatred, burning the pale youth, freezing the tanned to the core. No moans, no cries of barely suppressed ecstasy escaped Narutos mouth. He couldn't even protest as the Uchiha forced his fingers into his mouth.

Uzumaki could only feel the shame, the self-loathing for doing this to the exquisite nobleboy. Everybody loved Sasuke, just as they hated him. There had to be a reason for that. His unnatural yearning for the raven-haired boys embrace had somehow been carried over, and had rotted the pale ninja's genius mind. It was all his fault. He was disgusting, dirty, Sasuke was right to hate him.

Then his apathetic facade crumbled - his body stiffened, back arched and he let loose a cry of pain as the Uchiha once more possessed him. There was no enjoyment in this forced union between the two rivals. The throbbing, rock hard presence inside of him made Naruto feel utterly useless, guilty and gross. Sasuke leaned forward and violently, with one hand grasping the vulpine boys neck.

Once, the tanned body had contained a thunderous strength which had made the avenger so jealous, it gave him no peace of mind until he had broken that strength, and even now, the fragile body beneath him threatened to break like a dry twig.

The onyx-eyed genin pulled out, then penetrated again, feeling a weakening body desperately trying to fight him off. As he entered Naruto completely, the blonde's fading sanity seemed to shatter.

"NO! SASUKE, STOP IT! STOP IT, IT HURTS, IT HURTS SO MUCH! DON'T DO THIS, DON'T TAKE ME WITH YOU, I LOVE LIFE, I DON'T WANT TO DIE! TAKE IT BACK, I DON'T WANT TO DIE! PLEASE, NO, I DON'T... ! Want... to die..." He weakly cut of, tears streaming down his face as Sasuke reached below his struggling victim, finding his erect member.

Naruto stopping resisting. He limply lay there, accepting what happened to him. He realised he had been lying to himself, about his love for life. Sasuke's body was cold, it seemed to him, when it entered him again and again. There was nothing left in life to love, and no-one left to love him. The only one whose friendship he had ever desired, wanted him dead, destroyed, so desperately.

"You worthless little misfit! You don't want to die? You don't have a fucking choice! At least I'll take something beautiful with me..." the Uchiha hissed into his ear. Then, Naruto even stopped crying. They came together.

Getting up and dressing quickly, the raven haired ninja smirked at the weaker boy. Naruto was vaguely aware of the searing pain the stronger youths gaze caused him, those crimson eyes drilling into his soul, as if raping his body wasn't enough.

"Listen, dobe, you brought this upon yourself. This is what happens to people who think they're equal to me. Nobody's gonna save you now, you're mine. You can struggle and hate all you want, but your hate... is not... enough." A psychotic grin briefly haunted his beautiful complexion.

His consciousness slowly slipping away from him, Naruto lay on the bed, naked, broken, the cold moonlight illuminating his body which felt as if it was decaying already, and he hoped fervently that the Kyuubi would stay true to it's word.

**§§§§**

Ahahahahaaaaaa... that was kindy angsty, wasn't it? ;;;;;;;;;;

**Some answers to the reviews!**

**Mytal:** i'm so glad u liked the lemon! I'm sorry, don't be sad gives cookie i lurv naru-chan too, but it's an angsty fic... but i promise ill bring more smut l8r! I'll write more, K?

**Michiru:** ahahahahaha... sweatdrops i know, it turned out a lil strange... i'm kinda new to fanfics... plz bear w/ me! XD

**blahblah:** OMG! Didn't u write that awesome fic 'Control'! u roxxorz so much! Im liek totaly honored u would revieew my fic...! but...err, gomen… i dun understand what u mean?

**o.O:** again, sorree if teh ending kinda sucked (evrybody seem to hate it so much... ;;) i needed an opening to continue it and i thought it'd be a lil angsty Newayz soooo... arigato for bein so nice about it thou! bows

**Zaku:** AWW! huggles and gives chocolate thank u so much!ur review made me really happy! I think ita-chan couldve raped Sasuke, hes such a perverted cutie psycho mesa thinks... ;, so yea if u wanna help me i'd be really thankful!

**dagget:** yea, i mean, sauske seems to hate them, so i thoughyt id juz go w/ it... eheeh. The 'chucky' movies...? what was those about again...? O.O,

**Billy:** thx! givs cookie XD reviews like this make me wanna write more! Ill try my best w/ this story! about teh title, i didn't think of one and then i needed one and my friend came up w/ this... is it too weird? O.o;;; sweatdrops

**Sanstysan:** yea! Sasuke is a real bastard here isnt he! But hes smexy when hes ebul... i was thinking kyuubi could heal naruto but then the story wuold end and i dun wan that so ill have to be mean to naruto to keep the stoiry going! huggles sick lil naru-chan ;; well se what happens in later chappies...

OMG i got many reviews but many were flames...sorry if ur review isnt answered but many ppl wrote pretty much the same thing sooooo... plz keep reviewing an ill maybe answer it next time!


End file.
